Pledges of Love
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Part 3 of the Clandestine Trysts series. Belle and Gaston are getting ready for their wedding. Belle has a request for Rumple.


Rated: R or M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Part 3 of the Clandestine Trysts series. Belle and Gaston are getting ready for their wedding. Belle has a request for Rumple.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_. I am just simply borrowing the characters for my sheer entertainment.

A/N: You guys are super awesome! I'm glad you're liking this universe as much as I'm writing this! I am having issues with my computer so I may or may not have the chance to get Part 4 posted next week, plus I have a Debate and Forensics tournament later this week to get my students prepared for and that will keep me busy for a while. And can't wait for tonight's episode! I heard Belle should be making an appearance so Eddy and Adam… please don't disappoint us! Don't forget to review!

**Pledges of Love**

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

The date was fast approaching and it wouldn't be long before Belle was a married woman to the brave Sir Gaston of Chasse.

It was to be the wedding of the century as the people of Avonlea and Chasse have been waiting for this moment for such a long time. With the defeat of the ogres, the rebuilding of Avonlea, and the tragic death of the beloved King Maurice… the people were in a desperate need to lift their spirits.

Oh yes… the kingdoms were buzzing with happiness and excitement, eagerly anticipating the moment when the beautiful Queen Belle and her gallant knight become husband and wife.

However, there was one person who was not looking forward to this momentous occasion:

Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, Protector to Queen Belle, and slave to Sir Gaston.

It was the knight's control of the devious imp that led to King Maurice making a deal with Chasse for protection from the ogres by marrying his only daughter to their champion. At first, Belle had been against the arrangement. She was hoping to marry for love, but with her people suffering and the danger of the ogres storming the castle any minute… she accepted Gaston to be her husband. It was her duty as princess and she was prepared to honor her word.

Yet, Belle had not counted on Fate stepping in and cruelly placing Rumplestiltskin in her path. She had fallen in love with the beast and he with her… but their love was doomed. Rumple was under the thrall of his magical dagger that only Gaston could command and there was little hope that he would be free.

They weren't asking to fall in love… it happened and it was a struggle that Belle and Rumple faced. As much as she longed to be with the Dark One, Belle had already pledged herself to Gaston and she couldn't break her word. Not when she had so many people depending on her with their lives.

As a result, Belle and Rumple carried on their affair clandestinely. It wasn't easy in the beginning as Belle had to come to terms with her guilt, but eventually she knew she could not be separated from her dark lover. If this was the only way they could be together, then so be it.

Of course, Belle was still a maiden and she kept Gaston's affections on a tight rein. It was easy for Rumple not to be overly jealous when his darling Belle was in the oaf's company. But with the wedding now days away… Rumple couldn't stop his heart from bleeding at the thought that it would be Gaston who would have Belle on their wedding night.

He knew it would be a matter of time before Belle's relationship with Gaston would become more intimate, but the fact that the man he loathed would know his love's body better than he…

It drove him wild!

He wanted to go to Belle and beg her to end this before it was too late. He couldn't stand the thought of her belonging to another, to make love to another man.

He was a fool to encourage this wedding in the first place. He should have told Belle to leave Gaston, to forgo her duties and run away with him… damn the consequences.

But he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't force her to choose between her people and him, especially when it would backfire on him. Without the dagger in his possession, Gaston would make Rumple suffer. He would gladly face any punishment for Belle, but she would not be able to stand it if he was in pain. His punishment would be hers too and he couldn't do that to her.

So here he was… pacing in the cell that he had briefly called his room in the dungeon months ago.

Upon arriving in Avonlea, Rumple was instructed to stay there for no one wanted to deal with the monster. Since he was charged being Belle's protector, his accommodations were upgraded to a room near Belle's quarters. It made it all the more easier for them to carry on in secret, and while he enjoyed those brief moments spent in ecstasy with Belle trembling for him… he enjoyed their intimate conversations the most. He let his guard down and shared with her his personal secrets. He told her about his life as a crippled, cowardly spinner and how he became the Dark One to overcome his fears and stand up to those who injured him. He told her how the dark magic corrupted him and the horrendous deals he made by taking advantage of people in desperate need as well as his thirst for revenge.

He expected her to kick him out of her bed after he told her he changed a man into a snail and stepped on him… but Belle did not. She wasn't pleased with his actions and she made her feelings clear on that, but she did not turn him away.

However, there was one secret he longed to share, but at the same time, he was terrified to for he would be admitting his worst crime and shame of all.

Baelfire, his son, his precious Bae was gone: lost because of his cowardliness, lost because his so-called loving father chose power over love.

Rumplestiltskin abandoned his boy to the unknown just so he could be the Dark One. It was the one choice he regretted his whole life, the one deal he broke knowingly and without a second thought.

If Belle knew of this sin… he doubted she would forgive him as easily as she did with his past sins on mankind.

Of course, he knew it was wrong of him to keep this part of his life hidden from her, but it was his shame to carry, not hers. He couldn't tell her about Bae. At least… not yet. Maybe… if the time was right, he would reveal everything to Belle about Bae. But first, he needed courage to do so and at the moment… Rumple was lacking the courage to even tell her about how much this wedding was bothering him.

So being the coward that he was, Rumple retreated to his former cell in hopes he could put it out of his mind. At least in the darkness… there was no chatter or decorations that would hint to the joyous celebration. He wouldn't have to see Belle becoming the blushing bride and her self-centered groom and his pleased looking smirk.

No one was going to miss him and he trusted that he wouldn't be called forth for some order so Rumple was left to suffer in his own agony.

And his treacherous mind kept turning to his darker thoughts about Belle on her wedding night.

_His darling, sweet Belle would be clad in virginal white, her chocolate curls flowing over her shoulders, her blue eyes wide and curious, her petite mouth would be red and swollen from the boy's eager kisses. _

_She would be reaching and he would be covering her with his body, his large palms clumsy but somehow able to pleasure her with his caresses as Belle pulled him closer. His hands would be running up her thighs, parting them, and the last obstacle would be gone so he could claim Belle as his once and for all. _

Rumple tortured himself one of two ways… Either Gaston would take her, not bothering to seduce her, causing her to be in unbearable pain and tears. Or… Gaston would prove to be a skilled lover, bringing Belle to unspeakable heights of pleasure, giving her what she deserved.

As much as he wanted Belle to be treated right, he wished it was _him _and not her husband.

Letting out a frustrated howl, Rumple slammed his fist into the rock wall; the burst of pain rippling up his arm was a welcoming sensation.

This… this he could handle.

He let loose another cry and repeatedly slammed his fist over and over against the wall, savoring the shock and the blood flowing and covering the stone. He was barely aware of the snapping of bone as he pounded away. He kept going until he heard the horrified gasp and scream of his name that brought him back to his senses.

Turning wildly, he saw Belle rushing towards him, her long curls flying in the air, her blue eyes filling with tears in concern for him as she cradled his broken hand in her delicate tiny hands.

"Oh Rumple," she cried softly, a tear falling down her cheek. "What did you do to yourself?"

"It's nothing," he muttered in awe, his breath catching as his object of desire and love, his tormentor, was standing there clad in a billowy ivory nightgown and matching robe, revealing the barest hints of her supple flesh. He was a masochist.

Raising his good hand over the mangled one, Rumple healed the wounds so the flesh was good as new. "The Dark One, remember?"

Against her wishes, Belle chuckled but there was no mistaken the seriousness in her eyes. "Rumple, why?"

He wanted to tell her what was bothering him, but he couldn't do that to her. Not when she was to be married so soon. After all, he practically insisted that this marriage take place as soon as possible.

"It was nothing," he brushed it off.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," she retorted. "It looked like you were angry and you were taking it out on the wall."

"So what if I was? I got it out of my system."

Belle cocked her head, her eyes narrowing. "I know you better than that Rumplestiltskin. I know that this wedding is hard on you."

"Of course not! Why would I be upset? We knew this would happen and don't forget… I told you to do it."

"Yes but it doesn't mean you still can't be hurt over it. The last thing in the world I want to do is marry Gaston, but I have my people I need to think about. It's the only way."

"I know but it's just…" Rumple shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Belle, you need to know that I'm a very jealous man and I don't like to share what is mine."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm not looking forward to it either."

He barked out a pitiful laugh. "Well, it makes two of us."

"That's exactly why I'm here. I was looking for you."

"Belle?" Rumple stared into her face, his heart skipping a beat. She couldn't possibly mean…

"Rumple, I love you. And I'm scared about… that night. I know what my duty is to Gaston, but I can't help but feel that it's wrong for him to be my first. Yes, he needs to be my husband, but I want it to be you to have that honor."

Rumple couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was exactly what he wanted Belle to say, and yet, he knew the consequences if it was discovered she was not pure. As much as his heart wanted this… he couldn't do it.

"Belle, I would love to be your first more than anything, but if your husband knew…"

"I know, I know. It wouldn't be good if I was touched before my wedding, but Rumple, I have given this plenty of thought. What if… what if… we made it seem like I was untouched to Gaston?"

He swallowed thickly. She knew not what she was asking… if he had a taste of what it would be liked inside her… he wouldn't be able to let her go. And that knowledge would be more torturous than not knowing her at all.

"Please Rumple," Belle begged. "Gaston might be my husband legally, but it is you that I consider my husband in heart and soul. I want it to be in body as well. Let me be yours this night. Let this be _our_ wedding night."

It was that breathless request that done him in. Tonight… tonight was their wedding night and he will mark her as his forever.

"The service was perfect. Just you and me, declaring our promises and love for each other," Belle whispered in his ear and Rumple couldn't hold back the moan. "Do you remember Rumple?"

He nodded, too choked for words, and in his mind's eye… he could envision that perfect little ceremony that she described. He was grateful she was granting him this mercy, to give him that fantasy that would make tomorrow bearable. But as of right now… tomorrow didn't exist. All that mattered was the two of them in this cell.

Realizing where they were, Rumple stepped back, breaking the spell. "Belle, we can't do this here. Let's… let's find a room."

Her bedroom would be too dangerous and he didn't want to risk anyone catching them and ruining his one chance of bliss with his angel.

Belle stubbornly shook her head. "No. This is where we fell in love and this is where I want us to be on our wedding night. No one will ever find us down here."

Her words caused his cock to twitch, knowing it shouldn't have aroused him the way it did, but he couldn't help it. Gods know how many times he had fantasized making love to her while he was trapped down there.

But… his Belle deserved the best and not the cold, rough floor.

With a wave of his hand, Rumple conjured a bed with plush pillows and the silkiest of sheets. Only the best for his lady love.

Glimpsing deeply into her azure eyes, he asked, "Are you certain Belle?"

He loved her, he had waited so long to make her his, but he couldn't help his rising insecurities and doubts. Even though he had given Belle pleasure in the past, this type of intimacy was something that had eluded him. Milah, his wife, had mocked his prowess and with Cora… there was pleasure between them, but in the end, she had left him. He knew how to make Belle feel good with his hands and mouth, but with himself? He may be the Dark One, but it was all for the showmanship. Deep down, as much as he hated to admit it, the spinner was still there and he carried these fears.

Worry flashed through his amber eyes and Belle sensed there was more to it than what he was letting on, but now was not the time to delve into that matter. Later… she will uncover his doubts, but right now… she wanted the man.

Wanting to put his insecurities aside, Belle raised herself on her toes and very sweetly claimed his lips. Every time they kissed… it sent sparks shooting down her body and the way Rumple shook too… she knew he must have felt it as well. He was always the one to lead and while she could still taste his hesitation… Belle decided to take reign and show to him that she wanted him more than anything.

Boldly, she swept her tongue across his lips, pleading for entrance. It took a couple of strokes, but eventually Rumple caved and she took it as a good sign. She tried to move slowly, yet when his tongue met hers, and they started the age old dance, Belle let out a whimper and the kiss became heated, their mouths opening and closing as they explored each other.

It was Rumple who broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, his hot breath washing over her flushed features.

"Keep that up, sweetheart," he purred. "It will be over before it has begun."

Belle let out a throaty chuckle, nodding, and waited for him to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long as he resumed kissing her, but this time… he was setting the pace with light, featherlike nips, stoking the fire within her. It was too easy to allow the flames to consume, to burn without thought and he wanted it to be good for her. There will be time for later if Belle wanted a taste of what real burning passion was, to be swallowed in the infernal.

All he wanted to do was savor every little bit of her, to imprint this memory in his brain forever.

With a few more teasing kisses, Rumple then trailed his lips alongside her jaw. Her head tilted upwards, her mouth parted in an "o", her quickened breaths guiding him as he continued his favorite path, nibbling and worrying the skin of her throat before reaching the curve of her shoulder. Her pulse was beating rapidly and he inhaled sharply as he took the little bit of flesh, biting and sucking.

Her reaction was instant: body lurched forward in his embrace as she shuddered against him, her moans turned into desperate keens. Finding a particular sensitive spot, Rumple grinned into her throat and wondered what other parts he would discover to have her make that sound again.

He dragged his mouth down to the exposed part of her collarbone, scraping his teeth carefully, as his fingers started to pick at the knot of her robe. Once the garment was loose, he pulled the fabric apart to reveal more of her desirable flesh to his selfish stare. The robe was pushed away from her, the silk pooling at her feet, the cool air bringing goose bumps to her pale skin.

Despite their past encounters, Rumple never undressed her to this point. And now with so much delicious creamy white flesh on displayed… he gazed upon her hungrily. She was so beautiful, so perfect… And she stood before him, the sacrificial lamb to the lusting beast.

It took all his willpower not to pounce on her, reminding himself that he needed to be gentle. This was about her… not him.

Rumple grasped her around her waist to keep her in place as he captured her mouth once more. Swallowing her groan, Rumple began to massage her breasts in tender caresses, increasing the pressure with firmer touches, a chill running down his spine as he felt her nipples hardened through the flimsy material. Letting her mouth go, Belle sucked in gulps of air, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he skimmed the tops of her breasts with his teeth before dipping his tongue down her cleavage.

Her nails were in his hair, digging sharply and tugging hard, as he was lavishing her with open-mouthed kisses. Then to her startled delight, he bent down to suck one mound in his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple through the flimsy nightgown.

"Rum…" she moaned.

Once the nub was pebbled hard, he moved to the other breast and gave it the same ardent attention, the damp fabric sticking to her chilled flesh.

Hearing her panting and soft murmuring as he suckled her drove him wild, knowing it was his name that was on her rosy lips. He was the one that was causing her to come undone, slowly and relentlessly. And before the night would be over… he would have her screaming his name hoarse so she wouldn't forget who she belonged to.

Eager to taste more of her, Rumple began to pull down the straps, but Belle brushed his hands away so she could reach for the strings on his vest. Her eyes were now wide, brimming with desire, as she frantically tugged on the laces.

He couldn't help the smug smirk from spreading, but at the same time, he stopped her from taking off his vest, his self-deprecating thoughts returning. It was one thing to please her, but he didn't want to remind her what he was beneath the clothing— a scaled beast, a monster. He also knew how terribly thin he was and he didn't want her to be repulsed. At least with his clothing on, he could be whatever he needed to be. It was his armor and without it… well, he would be his former pitiful self.

"Don't hide from me Rumple." Her eyes gazed at him imploringly. Cupping his cheek, she drew him to her for another kiss. "You don't ever have to hide from me."

Something cracked within him. The walls came crumbling down with her sweetness and loving kisses and caresses. She was so earnest, so sincere in her desire to see him that Rumplestiltskin could not find any trace of manipulation in her countenance. Mentally, he scolded himself for doubting his precious Belle. She didn't have a cruel bone in her body and she had nothing to gain from lying to him.

To prove his trust in her, Rumple placed his hands at his sides so she could divest him of his clothing. This simple action earned him another kiss, this time at the corner of his mouth, as his vest joined her robe. Shortly after was his shirt, leaving him bare-chested and exposed to her perusal.

Instead of shying away, which was his first instinct, Rumple stood tall and allowed the beauty to get her fill of him.

This moment of open honesty and truth was a gift far precious than what they were about to do that tears gathered in her eyes. It had been clear that Rumplestiltskin was hurt in the past and while there was more to him that Belle had yet to uncover, she couldn't understand how someone made him feel so undesirable and incapable of being loved in return.

He was beautiful. His chest had the same golden complexion as his face, his stomach lean and smooth although thin, with a dusty trail of dark hair from his naval down to his pants. She noticed the top of his chest had a few sparse hairs, but the rest of him was truly magnificent.

Her expression was set in a firm, studious frown as she tentatively pressed the pads of her fingers on his skin. He nearly jumped at the contact, but remained still to let her explore. Smiling inwardly, Belle traced the planes of his torso and down his belly, all the while reveling in how warm to the touch he was and how smooth the skin was despite the appearance of scales. His body was a plethora of contradictions just like the man himself. Everything about him should have been cold, instead he radiated heat, and while scrawny to some… there was strength hidden in his muscles.

Her fingers danced upwards, her nails lightly scratching his side, grinning triumphantly at his gasp. She loved that she could draw the same reaction from him as he did to her. Glancing at his face, Belle was pleased at what she saw. He was clenching his jaw tightly, his chin quivering slightly and his fists were held stiffly at his sides to prevent himself from touching her. As much as she loved his hands on her, this was her turn and she wanted to take advantage of it.

As wonderful as touching went there was something more Belle needed. Her brow arched as she looked at his dark purple nipples. An idea popped in her head, more of a curious question about his anatomy. She liked it when he kissed hers so would he feel the same if she did to his?

Leaning forward, Belle set her lips around one, her tongue hesitantly snaking out to give it a lick.

An inhuman howl torn from his throat followed by whimpers as she confidently stoked the sensitive spot with her tongue before giving attention to the other. His shaking intensified when Belle decided to go further, dragging her mouth down the scope of his chest. Before she could reach the trail of hair, Rumple was pulling her up by the arms, his expression needful as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, pushing her backwards to the bed.

As soon as the backs of her legs hit the bed, her nightgown was already removed from her body. She was completely bare from top to middle, only a pair of her underwear remained.

Rumple brought their chests together, his hand diving into the nest of curls as he drank deeply from her, leaning her back so she arched against him. Helplessly, Belle clung to him, hands roaming the expanse of his back, as he settled her on top of the sheets. Being mindful not to crush her, Rumple leant on his arms as he released her swollen lips to skim down her body.

Now that her breasts were uncovered, Rumple took her in his mouth again, suckling gently. Her moan trembled all over her body, her nails biting into his back, as he sucked on her flesh harder, trying to take as much of her as he could inside his mouth. Her sounds grew louder when he switched and did the same to its twin, growling as he flicked the sensitive nub and she let out a shrill shriek that echoed around him.

She was close… he could sense it as her arousal permeated the tiny cell, his nostrils flaring. It didn't help much as she kept pressing her lower half into his, the soft material rubbing his aching cock.

His body wanted to take her now, but he had to make sure she was ready for the intrusion.

Dragging his mouth down towards her center, he stopped to dip his tongue in the crevice of her naval and circled around the skin, peppering kisses down her hips and as soon as he reached her thigh, his eyes nearly rolled back as he brushed his finger against her knickers.

She was _dripping_.

He was already salivating and as he moved his nose closer, to sniff her heady perfume, he couldn't wait for much longer.

Grabbing the ends of the garment, Rumple ripped it away from her body, swallowing in her heavy gasp and dove in to feast on her succulent flesh. He had lost count on how many times he did this to her, but each time was better than the last. As he drank her nectar, he added a finger, moaning as she welcomed him eagerly.

Belle tossed her head back, his name a fervent cry on her lips as she began her trek towards the peak of bliss and pleasure.

Rumple drew back to gaze upon the flushed beauty. She looked divine in this moment of rapture.

"Yes…" he hissed as he inserted a second finger, moving in her swiftly. "That's it my precious… my darling…"

She moved in tandem with his fingers, her face scrunched in desperation.

"Please… Rumple… I—"

She sobbed as his tongue joined in once more with his fingers, taking deep strokes as he plunged into her over and over. Belle's body began to tremble and with a shout, she came. Rumple held her as her orgasm raked over her, her entire body shaking uncontrollably at the intense emotions.

Yet, before she could come down from her high, Rumplestiltskin was working her back up again in flurried movements. Belle wasn't prepared for her second orgasm, catching her unaware, her mouth silently dropping as her body shuddered after wave after wave of pleasure rippled over her.

Squeezing her eyes tight, she fought to gain control of her breathing as her heart raced uncontrollably. She doubted if she was capable of surviving another incredible, mind-blowing, body-numbing orgasm. But what a way to die if she were…

Rumple leaned back on his haunches, admiring his handiwork. God, she was gorgeous… her long, russet tresses spilling all over the pillows, framing her visage, a blush of pink spreading over her face and down her breasts, her nipples puckered and begging to be kissed again. Her arms were spread out on each side with one hand twisted in the sheets, a beautiful pagan sacrifice laid before him.

Her long, black lashes flew opened… revealing her startlingly bright blue eyes. As they fell upon him, a beaming smile took over her features.

He couldn't help it. He bent over and kissed her delicious, red mouth.

His cock was screaming to be released, the blood drumming in his ears. He wasn't sure how long he could wait, but he needed to be in her, to spill his seed in her.

Guiding her hands to the laces of his pants, he helped her undo them, her eyes twinkling with happiness that he was letting her do this. Once they were untied, Rumple closed his eyes as his cock sprung out. He heard Belle inhale deeply and dared to open one eye to see her reaction.

The last thing he expected was the ravenous hunger that darkened her eyes, her small tongue sweeping out to lick her lips. Rumple shivered from her piercing stare and when one petite hand reached to wrap around him, he nearly wept.

Her grip was tentative, wary, and uncertain, but Rumple nodded wordlessly to her, encouraging her to do what she willed. Her finger ran down his length, her thumb brushing over the pre-cum that was weeping at the head. She frowned, tilting her head to the side, as if wondering how that was going to fit in her. He was so… large and it did look like it would be painful.

But this was Rumple, her dark lover. He wouldn't hurt her and she held onto that thought as she laid back down, her legs parting so he could nestle in her. Breathing hard, Rumple looked her in face.

"I love you Belle."

Her look was both teary and joyful. "I love you too. Make love to me Rumple, my true husband."

With a groan, Rumple started to push forward, teeth hissing as her scorching heat seared through him. His body was telling him to take her already, but he had to ease her into it. Slowly, gently, Rumple continued to inch in until he brushed against her maidenhead.

Belle immediately tensed up, but she refused to make him stop by wrapping her arms around his shoulder and neck, her leg between his.

Hearing him mutter an incantation, Belle began to shake her head. "No magic, Rumple. I want this."

"Belle…"

"Do I need to order you?" She meant it as a threat, but both knew she couldn't do such a thing to him.

Yet, he obeyed her wishes. No magic.

Taking a deep breath, Rumple pushed all the way in, breaking the barrier as every bit of her clenched around him. His whole body was vibrating with the need to move, but Rumple stilled himself so Belle could get use to him. As her shaking began to subside, Rumple tested the waters by making short, quick thrusts and when Belle started to become relaxed, comfortable with the intrusion, Rumple moved faster.

His orgasm was in sight, but he wanted Belle to come first, so to help her, his fingers went to her center, finding and rubbing the bundle of nerves. Belle came undone in a matter of seconds and he followed after, her name a frantic cry as he continued thrusting in her until he softened.

Rumplestiltskin collapsed on top of her, his forehead touching hers. "Gods, Belle…" he panted. "I love you so much… I love you so _fucking _much."

His unspoken plea sent tears spilling over and she wished she could tell him what he wanted to hear.

For now, she held him, her lips kissing every inch of him that she could reach. "I love you too Rumple, but it must be. It has to. I need you to be strong for me, for us."

Belle was right. He needed to be strong, he needed to be her anchor to keep her sane.

He would do that for her.

xxXXxx

The day of the wedding had arrived. Guests from across the Enchanted Forest traveled to Avonlea to witness the union of Belle and Gaston.

When the big moment finally came, the organ struck up the chords as the bride made her way down the aisle to her groom.

Rumplestiltskin kept himself hidden in the shadows, but near the altar so he could get the perfect view of the blushing beauty. From there, he could pretend it was him that was waiting at the end of the aisle for her.

Belle was certainly a dazzling vision—her hair was braided at the sides, meeting in the center as the rest of her long, luscious curls were left down her back… the way he liked it. A diamond and sapphire studded tiara was nestled on the top of her head, an heirloom of her mother's and her mother's mother. Her ears glittered with simple diamonds, and around her swanlike neck was an oval-shaped sapphire with tiny diamonds encrusted around it like a sun, making her blue eyes brighter than ever. Yet, it was her dress that completed the captivating angel, making her all the more glorious and unreal to this lowly man.

It was a strapless white ball gown with the bodice made out of lace and floral lace patterns extending from her waist down the body of the skirt. It was a simple, yet elegant dress that contained the very essence of his darling Belle. And he couldn't help but noticed how the bodice hugged her form and how delectable her creamy shoulders appeared.

Yes, she was a heavenly vision and so alluring.

Belle took her place in front of the cardinal, turning to the side so she could take Gaston's hands in hers.

Rumple's breath was stuck in his throat the moment her eyes met his, and he could have sworn, it was he that was in his master's place. A shy-like smile graced her pink lips, making her cheeks a rosy hue.

The stuffy cardinal began the ceremony, but none of the words mattered to Rumple with Belle right there, gazing at him like he was the only man in existence. When it came to the vows, Rumple found himself mouthing the sacred words as Gaston spoke in his boisterous tone.

"_I will love and honor thee for the rest of my days."_

Then it was Belle's turn to declare her promises and as she repeated the vows… her eyes never once left Rumple's. She was pledging all of her days to _him_, promising _him _her love and fidelity, in sickness and in health. Then she mouthed _I love you_ and it took all of his willpower not to dash across the altar, knocking the knight off his feet, to take Belle in his arms and never let go.

Yet, they promised each other last night… no matter what happens, they will be together and they were husband and wife. It had been the best night of his miserable life and they had made love twice more before Belle succumbed to sleep.

He did what she asked. As she lay sleeping in her bed, Rumple waved his hand over her and created a tiny glamor spell to give the illusion to make one believed she was a maiden. It grieved him to do that, but at least he had the real memories to know he had the honor. And Belle, brave darling, Belle… if she could do this, then so could he.

Their love would survive and he would wait patiently for the rest of his life to be with her.

So it didn't bother him when it was declared to the world that Belle and Gaston were now husband and wife. To the outside world that may be true, but in truth, she was really Rumplestiltskin's wife. She looked at him and spoke those vows only to _him_.

They were bound forever and no one could say otherwise.

As for the rest of the future, well, Rumple was ready to take whatever was thrown at him as long as he had Belle by his side.

The End

Stay tuned for Part 4 in the Clandestine Trysts—An Unexpected Twist.


End file.
